Ryou, Rafeil, and Kamon
by Ryou Andrea Momochi
Summary: Ryou, Rafeil and Kamon are introduced to the Naruto world!
1. Chapter 1

**Ryou**, Rafeil, And Kamon

_Chapter 1: They've Arrived!_

Three wandering ninja come up to the gate to the village hidden in the leaves. One has long black hair and her left eye is covered by it. Her hair reaches her ankles and she normally wears either a sports bra or a worn top with many rips and tears in it. She is known as Ram and is a U-class who is undercover for Orochimaru. She doesn't know her birthplace nor her parents so she believes everything he tells her. She's been to every village and knows almost everyone.

Rafeil is a boy who wears a leotard suit and gets away with looking kinda good. His hair is silver and spikey. He passed a Chuunin exam in The village hidden in the Clouds by sheer luck. He's the ultimate scaredy-cat.

Kamon is blind and wears a blindfold. She is the intermediate member who has an extreme gift but is extremely frail. She likes people who are kinda like herself.

The man at the gate let them in and they were greeted by the Hokage. Ram's eyes wondered around, Kamon listened to every word, and Rafeil was trying to flirt non verbally to the girls passing by. The Hokage then, thinking they had previous education, lead them to the Ninja Academy and put them on squads.

Ram was confused with the name of her sensei. 'Gai,' she thought, 'What kind of a name is that?' She looked at Kamon and Rafeil. "I got a sensei named Gai," She proclaimed. Kamon decided to share and said, "Asuma... sounds ok, right?" Then Rafeil said, "I got the copycat ninja, Kakashi. SWEETNESS!" Ram slapped him in the back of the head.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

Ryou meets Gai

Ram, Rafeil and Kamon waited for a little while so they could meet their senseis. Ram watches as Gai sensei walks in and he shouts, "All who are with me, Gai, come with me." Ram follows him and her eyes turn to Rock Lee and Neji. She decides that Rock Lee may be a major key in her mission. She figures that she can use Rock Lee to get to Gai to get to the Hokage.

Gai took them to a place to begin training. Ram separated from the group while they were supposed to introduce her. She sat on the ground, alone, and began to train on her own. Rock Lee broke off on his own too. Neji trained with Gai. Ram did not know Rock Lee was nearby and tried to drain her-self of all chakra. She did many attacks and continued to for quite a while.

Rock Lee noticed flying water, grass, leaves, sand, and fire, so he went to check it out. He peered through and saw Ram draining herself.

Ram then spotted Rock Lee and stopped. She yelled, "Why are you here?!" Rock Lee came out and said, "I wondered off too. I didn't know you were here until I saw random things flying out of the area... I want to, um, know why you're hiding your awesome power?"

"Do you really think a genin would have this much power?" Ram asked him. Rock Lee shook his head. "That's why you can't tell anyone," Ram said.

Rock Lee wanted to ask her about her past, he thought he'd press her buttons but asked anyway. Ram then said, "I can't tell you." "Let's go back to Gai," Rock Lee suggested. He started off and Ram soon followed.

Gai looked at them and asked, "Where were you two?" Rock Lee quickly replied, "Training master!" Gai smirked and said, "Alright then, how about you teach her. I'm only letting you do this because I trust you." Rock Lee jumped in joy. Ram just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kamon and Choji... oh, and the rest of them...

Kamon followed a guide, Choji, right to Asuma's group. Kamon could see through her blind fold and said, "What's your name again?" Choji smiled, the sound of her voice made him feel happy, and said, "I'm Choji and I'm going to show you my group!" Kamon blushed, she thought Choji was handsome.

"Now," Asuma said, "I will show you all the older group. Choji, Shiki... WAKE UP LAZY!!!...that's Shikimaru, and last but not least, Ino." Ino butted in to speak first, "Hi! I'm Ino and I'm much more beautiful than anyone in the world! K! done." Choji decided to go next, "Hi. I'm Choji and I am 12. I like BBQ and BBQ chips. I'm done." Then Shikimaru spoke, "How troublesome. My name is Shikimaru. Done."

Kamon giggled and all three looked at her oddly. Choji understood her laughter and smiled. Shikimaru didn't get how Choji got it first and fell back asleep. Ino just kept staring. Asuma smiled and shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rafeil meets the copycat ninja!

Rafeil followed Kakashi from the original place. When they got there, they were excessively late, as if waiting an entire hour for Kakashi to show up wasn't enough. Rafeil liked the two girls he was paired with but they didn't like him from the start.

Kakashi quickly went through the greetings and told them that their first mission will be tomorrow. Rafeil wanted to get to know the girls better but they smacked him and pushed him down. Rafeil lied on the ground and proclaimed, "They like me!"

Naruto and Sakura stared at him as if he was nuts. Rafeil then decided to flirt with Sakura. She whapped him where it hurts and he fell, yelling proudly, "SHE LIKES ME!!!" Then Naruto and Sakura shook their heads and walked away.


End file.
